osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Let's Go! Sextuplets! ~The Six-Colored Rainbow~
|image = File:DNYSsptUEAACh8Q.jpg |Row 1 title = Japanese title |Row 1 info = レッツゴー！ムッツゴー！～6色の虹～ |Row 2 title = Romaji title |Row 2 info = Let's Go! Muttsugo! ~Mutsuiro no Niji~ |Row 3 title = Song type |Row 3 info = Ending theme |Row 4 title = Sung by |Row 4 info = ROOTS66 & The Sextuplets }} is the third ending of Osomatsu-san sung by ROOTS66. It debuted with Episode 26, replacing Six Shame Faces ~Tonight is Also the Best!!!!!!~. It was replaced by Adult÷6×Child×6 in Episode 39. Lyrics Full Version |-|Japanese= えっ俺たちの出番！？ いよいよ来たな。 ちゃんとしようよ！ あ、猫、いる… ボゥエ！！ 今度一緒にライブ行く？ Are you おそ松？ (あん！？誰かわかってんの？) Hey you カラ松？ (フッ、、、さぁな？) Are you チョロ松？ (なになに？わからないなぁ) なぜとぼける？ We say 一松？ (クズとカスの見分け？) I want you 十四松？ (影を見ればわかるよ！) Are you トド松？ (太陽の方向がね！) 夜が明けたら 脱線してても走れば道も出来るさ ついてこいよ　兄弟 レッツゴー！　6人分の ムッツゴー！　愛を探して 西で東で　ハチャメチャ騒ぎ(ハイッ！) レッツゴー！　デキソコナイの ムッツゴー！　6色の虹 NO フューチャーだよ 全員集GO！ レッツゴー！ムッツゴー！ もっと沢山の歌詞は ※ Mojim.com どうだい兄弟？(うん、サイコー！　最高の気分だぜ) ヘイユー生きてる？(はい、何とか！　生きるって何…) ウィアー兄弟(うん、ぼく五男！　一緒にしないで☆) 問題あるかい？ ニート最高だよ～？ カラ松コールが聴こえる 大丈夫！僕はまともですから！ これ喋んなきゃいけないの？ 野球やろ～！ あの5人？あ、忘れて！ 企む時だけ結束強い俺たち やらかそうぜ　兄弟 レッツゴー！　6人分の ムッツゴー！　愛を探して 西で東で　ハチャメチャ騒ぎ(ハイッ！) レッツゴー！　デキソコナイの ムッツゴー！　6色の虹 NO フューチャーだよ 全員集GO！(シェー！) レッツゴー！(レッツゴー！) 愛しいほどの ムッツゴー！(ムッツゴー！) ポンコツぞろい NO フューチャーだヨ 全員集GO！(シェー！) レッツゴー！ムッツゴー！ レッツゴー！ムッツゴー！(ゴー！) |-|Romanized= e oretachi no deban!? iyo iyo kita na. chanto shiyou yo! a, neko, iru... booe!! kondo issho ni raibu iku? Are you osomatsu? (an!? dareka wakatten no?) Hey you karamatsu? (fu,, saa na?) Are you choromatsu? (nani nani? wakaranai naa) naze tobokeru? We say ichimatsu? (kuzu to kasu no miwake?) I want you juushimatsu? (kage o mireba wakaru yo!) Are you todomatsu? (taiyou no houkou ga ne!) yoru ga aketara dassen shitetemo hashireba michi mo dekiru sa tsuite koi yo kyoudai rettsu goo! rokunin bun no muttsugoo! ai o sagashite nishi de higashi de hacha mecha sawagi! (hai!) rettsu goo! dekisokonai no muttsugoo! rokushoku no niji NO fyuuchaa da yo zenin shuu GO! rettsu goo! muttsugoo! dou dai kyoudai? (un, saikoo! saikou no kibun da ze) hei yuu ikiteru? (hai, nantoka! ikiru tte nami...) wi aa kyoudai (un, boku gonan! issho ni shinaide☆) mondai aru kai? nitto saikou da yo~! karamatsu kooru ga kikoeru daijoubu! boku wa matomo desu kara! kore shaben nakya ikenai no? yakyuu yaro~! ano gonin? a, wasurete! takuramu toki dake kessoku tsuyoi oretachi yarakasou ze kyoudai rettsu goo! rokunin bun no muttsugoo! ai o sagashite nishi de higashi de hacha mecha sawagi! (hai!) rettsu goo! dekisokonai no muttsugoo! rokushoku no niji NO fyuuchaa da yo zenin shuu GO! (shee!) rettsu goo! (rettsu goo!) itoshii hodo no muttsugoo! (muttsugoo!) ponkotsu zoroi NO fyuuchaa da yo zenin shuu GO! (shee!) rettsu goo! muttsugoo! rettsu goo! muttsugoo! (goo!) |-|English= Eh, our turn! What? It is finally here. Let's do it properly! Oh, there is a cat ... Boe! Will you go live together next time? Are you Osomatsu? (Anan! Do you know who it is?) Hey you Karamatsu? (Huh ,,, do you? Are you Choromatsu? (What? I do not know) Why do you play it? We say Ichimatsu? (Can you tell the difference between kudzu and kas? I want you Jyushimatsu? (You can see it by looking at the shadow!) Are you Todomatsu? (The direction of the sun is!) When the night is over Even if you derail, you can do it if you run. Follow me brothers Let's go! For six people Sextuplets! Looking for love Ha ha chancha commotion in the east in the west (Hi!) Let's go! Dexokonai's Sextuplets! 6 color rainbow It's NO Future All the members GO! Let's go! Sextuplets! How old brother? (Yeah, it's awesome!) Hey You alive? (Yes, somehow! What is living ...) We are Brothers (Yeah, I am the fifth son! Do not mix up) Is there a problem? Being a NEET is awesome! I hear Karamatsu call All right! Because I am decent! Do I have to talk about this? Baseball fun! Those five people? Oh, forget it! We are united only when we plan Let's have fun, brothers Let's go! For six people Sextuplets! Looking for love Ha ha chancha commotion in the east in the west (Hi!) Let's go! Dexokonai's Sextuplets! 6 color rainbow It's NO Future All the members GO! (Yeah!) Let's go! (Let's Go!) My Lovely Sextuplets!(Sextuplets!) Ponkotsu Complete NO Future All the members GO! (Sheeeeh!) Let's go! Sextuplets! Let's go! Sextuplets! (Go!) TV Size |-|Japanese= Are you おそ松？ （あ？誰か分かってんの？) Hey you, カラ松？ （ふん さあな） Are you チョロ松？ （なになに？分からないな） 何故 とぼける？ We say, 一松 （クズのカスのみ焼き） I want you, 十四松！ （影を見れば分かるよ） Are you トド松？ （太陽の方向だね） 夜が明けたら 脱線してても走れば　道も出来るさ 付いて来いよ、兄弟 Hey! レッツゴー　6人分のムッツゴー 愛を探して　西で　東で はっちゃめっちゃ騒ぎ　はい！ レッツゴー　出来損ないのムッツゴー 6色の虹のフューチャーだよ 全員集合！　（シェー！） レッツゴー！　ムッツゴー！ |-|Romanized= ARE YOU osomatsu? (a? dare ga wakatten no?) HEY YOU, karamatsu? (fun saana) ARE YOU choromatsu? (nani nani? wakaranai na) naze tobokeru? WE SAY, ichimatsu (kuzu no kasu no miyaki) I WANT YOU, jyushimatsu! (kage o mireba wakaru yo) ARE YOU todomatsu? (taiyou no houkouda ne) yo ga aketara dassen shi tete mo hashireba michi mo dekiru sa tsuite koi yo, kyoudai HEY! rettsugou roku ninbun no muttsugo ai o sagashite nishi de higashi de hatcha metcha sawagi (hai!) rettsugou dekisokonai no muttsugo roku shoku no niji no fyuuchaa dayo zen'in shuugou! (shee!) rettsugou! muttsugo! |-|English= Are you Osomatsu? (Ah? Does anyone know?) Hey you, Karamatsu? (Hm.. don't know) Are you Choromatsu? (What what? I don't know that) Why are you playing dumb? We say, Ichimatsu (I'll grill you into garbage) I want you, Jyushimatsu (If you look into the shadows, you'll see) Are you Todomatsu? (It's in the direction of the Sun) When the night comes Be able to derail and also run your path Come along with me, brothers Hey! Let's go, 6 people of Muttsugo Looking for love west and east A totally messy disturbance (Yes!) Let's go, Muttsugo failures It's the 6 colors of the rainbow's future Everybody together! (Sheh!) Let's go! Muttsugo! Video Let's go! Muttsugo! - Rokushoku no Niji Osomatsu-san 2 ED|Let's Go! Sextuplets! ~The Six-Colored Rainbow~ - Osomatsu Ending 3. Category:Ending themes Category:Songs